


Curiouser and Curiouser

by KaliTracer



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm sad that this series ended, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, by writing pron, go figure, so this is me protesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian only wanted to make sure that John's SmartBed was up to date with its software. He didn't actually mean to watch him masturbate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser and Curiouser

**Author's Note:**

> Random fic is random.

One of the most basic things that Dorian wished he could change about himself was a single fact: he is always curious. Most of the time it kept him on top of his game and helped him push forward on cases.

It also lead him into situations like this.

John Kennex spread out on his bed, legs wide, both feet planting on the bed as his hand moved slowly up and down on his erect cock.

"Dorian! Don't think you're going to be picking out a spot for your charging station," John's voice carried out over the sound of the running shower in the detective's bathroom.

"No, of course not," Dorian called back and hoped he sounded normal, most of his processors were running overtime to even comprehend what he's seeing.

The digital display of John on his bed flickered before his SmartBed readjusted to continue displaying the recorded data. There's a low sound of John moaning, as he leans his head back in his pillows before rolling his hips into the next movement of his hand.

It had just been too tempting, and Dorian huffs out a dry chuckle at the comparison of what he's being tempted (tormented) with now.

The fact was that John had not been ready when Dorian had come to pick him up. A switch from their normal routine because the car had needed repairs at the station. John had hopped in the shower and Dorian had discovered his partner had a SmartBed.

John's thumb presses down along the slit on his dick. He groans and bites his lip when he does it again. His hips hitching up into his hard grip.

"Damn," John mutters. Dorian finds himself agreeing.

All he had wanted was to check the bed's records. Make sure John kept it updated and maybe to make sure John was sleeping okay. That small ounce of curiosity had seemed acceptable at the moment.

Now Dorian wondered how he was going to get out of this situation. The SmartBed didn't really have a pause feature (it was supposed to be in the next software update), this being an older model that the company struggled to make backward compatible with the newer (re: fancier) models and corresponding operating systems. Some part of Dorian new that John would never go for the newer models. He had probably gotten used to this model and would complain if he was forced to update it.

Of course none of this stopped John on the display from jacking himself off steadily, hips rising into each of his movements. The detective is obviously comfortable in these actions. They speak to years of pleasuring himself, but for Dorian it is completely new. Which he hopes explains why his body is responding so completely to the video.

Dorian had joked with Kennex in the car that day he had exposed himself to reassure the detective that he wasn't like the MXs. The retort 'probably the same thing that you do with yours' had been meant to be funny, but the other side of it was that Dorian had been telling the truth. He could do the same things with his penis as John could do with his.

Several processing chips in his body had been designed for sexual intercourse, but Dorian could control them. They were under his complete conscious direction.

The erection pressing into his jean's zipper greatly contradicted this. He did not want to be erect, and try though he does, it will not relent.

On the bed John has taken off his white undershirt and tosses it off the bed where it disappears from the recording. He looks down at his erection and shakes his head.

"You're no fucking help," John mutters, before taking himself back in hand. His sucks in a breath through his teeth with a hiss as he strokes himself.

"Yes, please," he mumbles, and clenches his eyes closed to continue whatever fantasy he has constructed in his head.

"Do you want to know who I was thinking about?" John's voice comes low in Dorian's ear and he jumps in his spot, but doesn't fully turn around.

"John, I'm sorry. I can explain-" Dorian's thoughts skip as a warm human hand comes down to cup his persistent erection through the denim.

"Explain, huh? Gonna explain how you're so hard and hot watching me jerk off last night?" John rumbles out in low timber that Dorian finds he really _really_ likes with the hand on his erection. The whimper comes without Dorian's permission. He knows he can control the separate processors but something must be malfunctioning. A distant part of him thinks this whole situation is malfunctioning.

"The heat is coming from my central cooling unit that's trying to keep my main processor's from overheating." Dorian won't mention that there are special heating wires running down his length that are responding to his body's increased temperature.

For a moment he feels like he's going to be able to gain some control, when John on the bed arches up into his hand and loudly moans. "Oh god, yes, please," he bites his lip to keep the words in his mouth.

Behind him, John presses closer, hips grinding into Dorian's ass. The hand on his erection quickly undoes the zipper and button, pushing at the jeans and boxers until they're around his thighs. Dorian widens his stance, and doesn't even realize it. John's hand grips the stiff penis and runs his hand up and down gently.

"God, I've been thinking about this since you showed it to me. It's so perfect, Dorian," John moans into his ear and his hips jerk forward. Dorian can feel John's own erection pressing against his right butt cheek.

He wants to turn, he wants to look at the real thing instead of the digital recording, but John brings his other hand up under Dorian's shirt to scratch at his abdominal muscles. All of Dorian's skin sensors are relaying directly to his sexual processors, it doesn't register like John's hand normally does. Instead it lights up like new data, running through his mind without really being labeled and filed. It's making his internal temperature spike and the _very warm and so close_ John starts squeezing with every upstroke of his hand.

John, on the bed, is getting close. His hand is speeding up, and tightening almost to the point where it looks nearly painful. Kennex doesn't seem to care, he just moans and cries out, "Please, Dorian, please!"

"That's right," John says, his voice throaty and gruff. "I was thinking about you. You and your perfect dick. I want it so bad, Dorian. Drove me crazy thinking about it. I never believed it would be possible to even get to do this much." 

On the bed, John's voice is hoarse as he shouts, "yes, Dorian, yes, yes, YES!" White semen spurts forth over his stomach and hand as his body shakes through the force of his orgasm.

"Felt so good, Dorian. I needed you so much, come on, still need you," John's hand is jacking him off in earnest now, the same hand that had touch himself, that had brought pleasure to himself while thinking about him-Dorian opens his mouth to cry out but he suddenly can't form the sounds. He processors white out on an overload that spreads out in a wave throughout his entire body. His skin tingles, especially his erection which feels _good_. Nothing comes out the tip, but John's hand keeps moving like he's trying to coax something out.

As soon as thoughts can form again, Dorian grips John's wrist to get him to stop. The tingling is good but verging on being too much for him all over again.

"Damn, the sight of you," John's nosing at exposed skin around Dorian's shirt. His hips are readily moving against Dorian's backside, and the robot can't help but smile.

"We'll need to do something about that if we're going to ever make it into work today," Dorian uses his best 'I'm the authority here' voice and grins when John responds with a happy groan.

John pulls them to the bed, and before Dorian can protest, he's tugged them both through the recording which shorts out immediately.

"It only displays the recordings when the bed is empty," Dorian states, feeling completely foolish for the first time in his memory.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Kennex asks, chuckling. He shifts under Dorian, pushing at the offending clothes still on the AI.

"No, I hadn't realized," Dorian admits, then smiles, "but I am curious to find out what else I can learn today."

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted at FF.net
> 
> Comments/Kudos are much loved!


End file.
